Those skilled in the art of stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS) for laser applications are well aware that once an initial laser pulse is formed by a laser source, the pulse becomes aberrated by any number of causes.
In order to correct for these aberrations or for atmospheric aberrations, laser systems have used SBS phase conjugation. Aberrations created in one direction are cancelled out by the reversing action of the optical phase conjugation. Attempts have been made to use this process for high power applications. However, the nature of the SBS process has fundamental limitations on the maximum power that can be put into the SBS cell and retain high quality phase conjugation fidelity.
The present invention overcomes this limitation and produces a laser output with high quality phase conjugation fidelity.